Homonka
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Cuando Yoruichi se fue, Soi Fong cambió... Ahora que la Diosa de la velocidad ha vuelto ¿Qué pasará? [Yuri YoruSoi] Reviews porfi n.n!


**N de D.Tsubasa: **Buenas a todos! Antes k nada avisar de k es un Yoruichi X Soi Fong, osea que esto es un fic yuri, así k si no te gusta ya puedes darle a la X... o darle una oportunidad al género y simplemente leerlo a ver k te parece jeje y we, poner el típico disclaimer de k los personajes son de Tite Kubo y tal y k yo únicamente los utilizo cual títeres kukukuku Y sin más dilación... Dark Tsubasa presenta...

* * *

**·HOMONKA·**

* * *

Soi Fong solía ser una persona muy tímida que se tomaba muy en serio su cargo. Era muy estricta si se trataba de proteger a su capitana, siempre intentaba superarse, nunca se rendía "antes la muerte" solía ser su lema y si esa muerte llegaba por proteger a su capitana entonces moriría feliz.

Así solía ser ella.

Pero los acontecimientos se torcieron y dejó de ser así.

Una mañana se encontró con que su capitana no estaba, se había fugado, abandonándola aun después de prometerle que siempre estarían juntas, ya no tenía nada que proteger y desde entonces nunca más fue la pequeña y tímida Soi Fong. Dejó de ser una niña encaprichada, dejó de confiar en la gente, dejó de ser alegre y tímida y en cambio se volvió desconfiada, sería y fría. Se volvió la severa capitana del segundo escuadrón que era ahora.

Soi Fong rechazó la ayuda de sus subordinados, no quería curarse, de cualquier modo sólo tenía unos cuantos golpes pero lo que más de dolía no era eso. Ordenó que la dejasen sola y que nadie la molestara, entró en su habitación encerrándose en ella y dejándose caer en un rincón hizo todo lo posible por no volver a llorar.

Aun recordaba claramente el día en que Yoruichi se fue.

La impotencia por no poder seguirla se volvió rabia y el dolor por haber roto su promesa se volvió odio y eso opacó la devoción que sentía hacía su maestra transformándola en un gran resentimiento que fue creciendo con los años, alimentado por la gente que no paraba de compararla con ella al ser su sucesora. Quería demostrar al mundo que era mejor que ella, que no estaba por debajo de la Diosa de la velocidad, ella no era una traidora y desde luego no huiría.

Sí, el día que Yoruichi se fue ella se convirtió en la nueva Soi Fong y para llegar a serlo se entrenaría día y noche y sería más estricta que nadie.

Y ahora, sin embargo, cien años de entrenamiento y autoengaño se vinieron abajo en apenas unos segundos. Yoruichi había reaparecido y había desmoronado el espejismo en que vivía con tanta facilidad que le dolía.

Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. No podía llorar por mucho que el dolor hubiese vuelto, ya no era una niña. Cerró los ojos y se tumbó boca arriba. Yoruichi no había cambiado apenas. Ni su agilidad, ni su carácter, ni su apariencia, ni... muy lentamente se llevó una mano a los labios rozándolos con la yema de sus dedos, no, tampoco había cambiado su sabor.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba aun podía ver a Yoruichi de joven, cuando aun era su capitana, con esa sonrisa despreocupada y esos ojos dorados con un brillo perverso, se reía, le revolvía el pelo y antes de que Soi Fong pudiese reaccionar juntaba sus labios a los de ella y la besaba. Un beso rápido y casi fugaz pero siempre con ese intenso sabor... que más de una vez se había encontrado echando de menos.

Después de la pelea, después de darse cuenta de que había luchado en vano y que todo el odio que sentía hacía Yoruichi no existía en realidad, después de llorar durante lo que parecieron horas, Yoruichi se había agachado a su lado, le había limpiado las lágrimas con una sonrisa, le había revuelto el pelo como siempre hacía y... le había dejado probar de nuevo ese condenado sabor.

Y se lo había dejado probar una y otra vez, dándole cortos besos mientras la mantenía abrazada para que se tranquilizase. Hasta que recibieron el informe de la situación y en cuestión de segundos ambas se dirigían al Soukyokupara combatir contra Aizen, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo la capitanía y la excapitana del segundo escuadrón.

Pero una vez acabó todo Soi Fong cruzó un momento la mirada con su maestra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había ido de ahí para, poco después, llegar al cuartel y ordenar que no la molestasen. Y ahí era donde estaba.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su Zampakutou tendida en el suelo, no muy lejos de ella, así que alargó el brazo y alcanzó a su Suzumebachi, la acarició y se abrazó a ella. De momento todo había terminado lo que significaba la vuelta de los Ryoka al mundo humano.

Y Yoruichi no sería una excepción.

* * *

Yoruichi sabía que, si ser la Diosa de la velocidad tenía alguna ventaja, era que te puedes colar en cualquier lado sin que nadie se de cuenta. Había pensado en convertirse en gato para pasar más desapercibida pero quería estirar las piernas y, aunque sabía que colarse en el cuartel del segundo escuadrón era arriesgado, también sabía que la más rápida de ahí sería Soi Fong, y ni ella la superaba... Muchos Shinigamis notaron su presencia e intentaron perseguirla. Fue fácil darles esquinzado. Además muchos otros fueron subordinados suyos tiempo atrás y aun la seguían respetando, así que colarse fue más sencillo de lo que se imaginó.

Se detuvo frente una puerta que conocía muy bien y la abrió de golpe sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

Soi Fong abrió mucho los ojos y luego los cerró fuertemente. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta pero no, no podía ser, era su imaginación. No notaba ningún Reiatsu y nadie osaría entrar así en su habitación, seguro que eran imaginaciones suyas.

En el umbral la mujer se quedó prácticamente paralizada al verla tirada en el suelo, con las trenzas desparramadas a su alrededor, hecha un ovillo mientras abrazaba a su espada... Sacudió la cabeza, no había ido hasta allí para ponerse a dudar ahora.

- Soi Fong.- La llamó, y notó como esta se tensaba y abrazaba con más fuerza la espada.- Tenemos que hablar...

- No quiero.

Y era cierto, no quería. No quería escucharla decir porque se fue con Kisuke Urahara. No quería escucharla decir el motivo por el que había roto su promesa dejándola atrás.

- Me importa bien poco que no quieras.

La capitana dio un respingo. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Ahora la tenía justo a su lado, de pie, mirándola desde arriba. Apartó la mirada.

- No pienso escucharte, ya no soy tu subordinada así que no tengo porque hacerte caso.

- No seas cría.

- ¿¡Cría!? –Gritó Soi Fong, incorporándose para encararla.- ¿Cría¡Te fuiste y me dejaste sola! –Yoruichi bajó la mirada, compungida.- Tuve a más de medio escuadrón en mi contra cuando me dieron tu puesto, no paraban de compararme contigo y tú… tú... ¡Tú te habías ido!

- No...-Susurró la mujer.- No quería ponerte en peligro...

- ¡Daría mi vida por ti!

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que mueras!- Soi Fong se calló ante el grito de su maestra.- Tú no tenías nada que ver con lo que sucedió, te merecías, te mereces una buena vida, no la de un fugitivo. Mírate, eres capitana, te respetan, eres fuerte...

- ¿De qué me sirve todo eso si tú no estás?

Silencio.

Soi Fong se ruborizó al instante ante lo que acababa de decir y apartó la mirada, se había dejado llevar y no había pensado sus palabras. Yoruichi la miraba algo sorprendida, la Soi Fong que ella conocía nunca hubiese dicho eso, es más, nunca hubiese osado alzar la voz contra ella… pero los años no pasaban en vano y no por nada habían sido cien años sin verse. La mujer apartó también la mirada. De repente se sentía como si esa no fuese su Soi Fong… por un momento, después de la pelea, le había dado la sensación de que volvía a ser su pequeña subordinada, pero tenía que admitir que no era así. Ya cuando la había visto comportarse tan fríamente en su papel de capitana había sabido que no era la misma Soi Fong que dejó atrás…

La volvió a mirar, ella también lo hacía, con los ojos llorosos y un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas. Yoruichi sonrió. No, ahí estaba, su pequeña abeja seguía ahí, aun detrás de esa apariencia dura. Seguía siendo la pequeña y tímida Soi Fong tan dada a echarle bronca cuando hacía algo malo, sólo que ahora era más dura con la gente.

- Parece ser que tu puesto de capitana te ha cambiado.

- No es fácil serlo, si no querías que cambiase no haberte ido.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron. Yoruichi siempre había deseado que la menor la tratase con menos respeto del que solía tener hacia ella y ahora veía su deseo hecho realidad. Por su parte Soi Fong siempre se había preguntado como sería tratar de tú a tú a su maestra, y la verdad es que se sentía bien. Ambas se sentían bien.

Pero... la ahora capitana del segundo escuadrón frunció el ceño.

- Supongo que te volverás a ir ¿Por qué? –La mayor fue a contestar pero Soi Fong no la dejó.- ¿Sabes? Es igual, ya he dicho que no quería saberlo.

- Pero... Las cosas ahora se han complicado así que muy posiblemente nos volvamos a ver.

- Ya...

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Soi Fong apretó su espada con más fuerza y Yoruichi se acercó para revolverle el pelo.

- Venga, seguro que nos encontramos de nuevo.- La chica asintió con la cabeza, Yoruichi sonrió y cogió un mechón de pelo.- ...Sigues llevando el mismo peinado.- Pasó su mano por el pelo de la chica y agarró una de las trenzas.- Recuerdo que te lo cortaste para parecerte a mi pero tu pelo se negó a ser como el mío.

- No quería parecerme a ti...

La mujer se carcajeó al ver el claro sonrojo de la pequeña a lo que ella se sonrojó aun más.

-Bueno ¿Quieres que te lo cuente todo o...?

- No... No, supongo que es lo más normal que te vayas, no es de mi incumbencia... ¡Y no me tires de las trenzas, que duele!

La excapitana se volvió a reír y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza antes de disponerse a dar media vuelta para irse, Soi Fong era bastante cabezota y si ahora no quería saber el motivo de su marcha ya hablarían en otro momento.

Pero notó como algo tironeaba de ella.

Yoruichi se giró y miró hacía abajo, a sus pies Soi Fong seguía sentada, abrazando su espada con una mano y agarrándola a ella de los pantalones con la otra.

- ¡Ah¡L-Lo siento!

Soi Fong soltó la prenda tan rápido como se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Agachó la cabeza aun más sonrojada que antes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya se imaginaba que se iría, lo sabía desde un principio así que se había hecho a la idea de ello... pero... al verla dar media vuelta, al verla alejarse de ella, su cuerpo había reaccionado por si sólo y no había podido evitar estirar el brazo en un penoso intento por retenerla a su lado.

Notó como la mujer se movía y cerró con más fuerza los ojos. Sintió una corriente de aire y luego una suave y cálida mano acariciando su mejilla. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos encontrándose a Yoruichi arrodillada justo delante suyo, con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué, por qué le hacía eso? Así sólo le sería más difícil dejarla marchar.

Soi Fong notó como la mano de su maestra iba deslizándose suavemente por su mejilla, provocándole un escalofrío con esa caricia. Vio como se inclinaba hacia ella y cerró los ojos. Lo próximo que sintió fueron sus labios sobre los suyos. Definitivamente se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil para que la dejase marchar.

Yoruichi besó a la morena con parsimonia, sin cerrar los ojos, quería grabar la imagen de Soi Fong sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados, simplemente disfrutando del beso. Finalmente cerró los ojos a la vez que profundizó en la boca de la pequeña, ella soltó un gemido que le hizo sonreír. Nunca la había besado así, siempre le daba pequeños e inocentes besos por el mero placer de ver como luego se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo y nunca habían llegado a más. Lo que no se esperaba era que reaccionara como lo había hecho. Yoruichi dio un respingo cuando notó la mano de Soi Fong en su nuca, atrapándola, acercándola a ella y provocando que el beso fuera aun más profundo.

La capitana enredó entre sus dedos el cabello liliáceo de Yoruichi mientras profundizaba aun más en su boca, algo que siempre había querido pero que debido a su posición nunca se había atrevido a hacer. Pero ahora ella no era su superior y si a pesar de todo había dudado en algún momento, al notar su lengua adentrándose en su boca se habían disipado todas las dudas.

Pero... Ambas se separaron y ante la mirada de Yoruichi la tímida Soi Fong volvió a hacer acto de presencia y, sonrojándose violentamente, se echó hacia atrás mientras interponía entre las dos la espada que aun tenia en sus manos y agachaba la cabeza disculpándose una y otra vez.

La mayor parpadeó varias veces sorprendida y luego se carcajeó ante la avergonzada mirada de Soi Fong.

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que besases tan bien. –Se rió.- Aunque aun se nota que eres una novata ¿Con quien has estado practicando?

Ante ese comentario la morena frunció el ceño y la miró con una mueca.

- Yo no soy como tú.

Yoruichi dejó de reír y la miró con una pizca de sorpresa en sus ojos.

- ¿No has besado a nadie en estos cien años? -Por toda respuesta ella apartó la mirada.- ...Ven.

Soi Fong negó con la cabeza, aun estaba algo sonrojada pero se sentía dolida. En esos cien años no había querido escuchar hablar de ningún tipo de relación, ni siquiera había accedido a casarse cuando los de su clan insistían en que debía hacerlo. Y sin embargo...

- Yo... por favor, vete.

- Ven.- Repitió Yoruichi, pero ella no se movió.- Soi Fong, mírame.

Siguió sin moverse. Eso de que la tratase de manera normal tenía el inconveniente de que no obedecía lo que le pedía. Cansada de ello la excapitana decidió pasar a la acción y de un rápido movimiento agarró a Soi Fong por los hombros e hizo que acabase recostada en el suelo con ella encima, de manera que a la morena no le quedó otra manera que mirarla.

Sin embargo Yoruichi no logró pronunciar ninguna palabra al ver como Soi Fong aguantaba las ganas de llorar a duras penas.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas¡Vete! –Gritó mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro para alejarla de ella, pero la mujer no se movió.- Vete otra vez como ya hiciste ¡Me costó años olvidarme de ti! Cada mañana me despertaba pensando que había sido una pesadilla, pero no era así y... y cuando me dieron tu cargo al despertarme era peor porque lo primero que veía era este maldito techo que me recordaba que tú ya no dormías aquí.

Se restregó los ojos furiosamente, limpiando las lágrimas que querían salir, Yoruichi la miraba aun desde encima suyo, completamente compungida.

- Soi Fong...

- Siempre... –Le cortó ella.- Siempre desee dormir aquí, en tu cama, pero cuando por fin lo logré estaba vacía y fría y la odiaba ¡Aun la odio! –Miró a Yoruichi con el ceño fruncido, con toda la rabia contenida en sus ojos.- Odiaba mi nuevo cuarto, mi nueva cama, mi cargo nuevo, mi traje de capitana, lo odiaba todo ¡Porque todo me recordaba a ti!

En un arrebato de furia Soi Fong se puso bruscamente de pie empujando a Yoruichi en el proceso, quien se quedó sentada en el suelo, mirándola ahora algo sorprendida.

- Pero a pesar de todo me hice a la idea de que te habías ido y que no volverías.- Apretó la espada que seguía en su mano hasta el punto de que la funda emitió un pequeño crujido.- Y ahora vuelves... ¡Reapareces en mi vida sólo para volverte a ir! Y me tendré que volver a olvidar de ti pero me besas y me abrazas ¡Y no me lo pones fácil!

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio mirándose la una a la otra hasta que finalmente Yoruichi apartó la mirada ante la furia y el dolor que veía en los ojos de su exsubordinada. Sabía que lo había pasado mal cuando ella se fue, siempre había estado muy apegada a ella y se imaginaba que habría sido un duro golpe descubrir que ya no estaría más con ella pero...

Volvió a mirar a Soi Fong con el ceño fruncido.

- Pensé que era lo mejor, no tienes derecho a recriminarme nada, Soi Fong.

Yoruichi soltó un quejido cuando se vio empujada bruscamente contra el suelo. Ahora habían cambiado las tornas y era la menor quien la tenía sujeta mientras la miraba desde encima suyo.

- Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mi.- Protestó la morena, molesta.- No me vengas con esas de que lo hiciste por mi bien. Eras mi capitana, mi superior, mi maestra, mi señora... hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que me hubieses pedido...

- ¿Te hubieras quedado si te lo hubiese pedido?

- No.- Contestó de inmediato Soi Fong.- Porque fui yo la que decidió estar siempre contigo y por ello me entrené día y noche. Pero tú creíste más conveniente huir.

- Era lo mejor...

La morena dejó de sujetarla contra el suelo y se incorporó quedando sentada encima del abdomen de la mujer, mirándola desde ahí, con tristeza, rabia y dolor mezclándose a partes iguales en sus ojos.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? –Susurró.- ¿No recuerdas lo que te prometí, no, lo que nos prometimos? Siempre estaríamos juntas... ¿No lo recuerdas?

Yoruichi calló y miró hacía otra banda. Claro que se acordaba, esa promesa que nunca debió de hacer pasaba por su cabeza cada día que pasaba separada de Soi Fong. Pero obviamente no le iba a decir eso.

- ...No.

Soi Fong se inclinó rápidamente, dando un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo, justo al lado de la cabeza de su maestra quien la miró seriamente antes de ver como la menor se inclinaba aun más para besarla.

Fue un beso más largo que los anteriores, más frenético, más furioso y salvaje. A veces se volvía lento para poder saborearse y luego volvían a enredarse frenéticamente. Cuando se separaron Yoruichi pensó que para ser supuestamente el segundo beso de la joven, había sido increíble.

- Entonces te haré recordar esa promesa...

La volvió a besar y al separarse Yoruichi escuchó como susurraba algo sobre sus labios. Un instante después sintió el filo de Suzumebachi pasando suavemente por su mejilla antes de clavarse ligeramente en ella. Se puso a la defensiva, no iba a dejarse matar por nadie y menos por fiarse, sin embargo vio como la mano de Soi Fong se alejaba del Homonka que acababa de hacerle mientras la chica se inclinaba de nuevo hacía ella.

En lugar del frío metal, Yoruichi sintió la lengua de SoiFong deslizándose por la herida que le acababa de hacer, provocándole un escalofrío. La mujer respiró algo más tranquila, al parecer sólo estaba jugando con ella... pues bien, a ver que era capaz de hacer esa abeja impertinente.

Soi Fong probó la sangre de su maestra y se relamió ante ese extraño sabor metálico. Repasó la marca de su Homonka con la lengua a la vez que llevaba su mano a enredarse en el pelo de Yoruichi y bajaba la que sostenía a Suzumebachi poco a poco y con cuidado hasta el cuello de su presa.

La punta de su Zampakutou se enganchó en el pañuelo que Yoruichi llevaba en el cuello y Soi Fong dobló un poco sus dedos para agarrarlo mejor, tirando luego y desgarrando la ropa con el filo de su espada.

Esta vez fue Yoruichi quien llevó sus manos al pelo de su exsubordinada para atraerla hacía si y poder besarla, bebiendo ávidamente la una de los labios de la otra como intentando apaciguar una sed que había durado un siglo. En mientras la mano de Soi Fong seguía su descenso destrozando el traje de su exsuperior en el proceso, sintiendo como la ropa se iba abriendo para dejar paso a la bronceada piel.

La mayor soltó un quejido y rompió el beso de un empujón haciendo que Soi Fong se separase de ella y la mirase con una sonrisa. Yoruichi se llevó la mano al vientre donde en esos instantes aparecía un nuevo Homonka sobre su piel. Fulminó a la morena con la mirada pero ella estaba más interesada en esa marca en la piel de Yoruichi y que extrañamente le quedaba muy bien, miró la marca de su estómago y luego la que había dejado previamente sobre su mejilla encontrándose entonces con una mirada felina llena de reproche.

Soi Fong volvió a sonreír pero la sonrisa se congeló en su cara cuando no pudo evitar que Yoruichi se abalanzara sobre ella y la acorralase contra el suelo, sujetando bien fuerte la mano que sostenía a Suzumebachi.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Susurró la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

- Te marco. –Contestó simplemente ella, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo? –Yoruichi frunció aun más el ceño.- Bórramelos.

- No.

- Soi Fong…- La mujer se inclinó aun más sobre ella.- Bórrame los Homonka…

- No quiero.- Sentenció.- Te señalan como mía y no pienso borrarlos.

- Yo no soy de tu propiedad.

- ¿Prefieres serlo de Urahara?

Se hizo un breve silencio. En los ojos y en la voz de Soi Fong se podía notar un cierto tono celoso que hizo que Yoruichi sonriera interiormente.

- Tampoco de él.- Respondió.- No soy propiedad de nadie.

- Según esa marca eres mía.

- Bórramela.

Era una orden en un tono extremadamente cortante. Quería que Soi Fong le hiciera caso, quería volver a tener el poder que años atrás era capaz de ejercer sobre ella, quería sentirse poderosa y que Soi Fong volviera a admirarla y, por muy ruin que sonase, quería que volviera a hacer todo lo que le ordenase.

Soi Fong sonrió con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Ahí estaba la Yoruichi que ella recordaba, con esa increíble aura de grandeza y poder. Grabó en su mente esa imagen de _"su"_ Yoruichi con _"su" _Homonka y finalmente accedió a la petición de la mujer.

- Está bien…

Se incorporó y, tal y como había hecho unas horas atrás para borrarle las marcas de su batalla, pasó la mano por la mejilla de Yoruichi en una suave caricia que borraba a su paso aquella marca tatuada en su piel.

Yoruichi tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío cuando la mano de la chica se deslizó lentamente por la obertura de su ropa hasta pararse en su abdomen, justo donde tenía el segundo Homonka. Ahí se quedó quieta unos segundos en el que ambas se miraron, seguidamente Soi Fong cerró los ojos, suspiró y al levantar la mano no quedaba ni rastro de su marca.

- Así está mejor.

La felicitó su maestra. Aun con los ojos cerrados la morena se volvió a recostar en el suelo, quedando completamente tumbada bajo la mujer, quien seguía acorralándola. Sonriendo volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a Yoruichi.

- A pesar de no llevar mi marca, seguirás siendo mía.

-¿Ah sí? –Rió la mujer.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

La sonrisa de Soi Fong se hizo mayor pero pronto fue borrada por los labios de la excapitana.

- Y ahora suelta la espada.- Ordenó mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano donde estaba Suzumebachi.- Eres demasiado peligrosa con un arma en las manos.

Ella alzó una ceja pero al instante su Zampakutou había vuelto a su forma original. Yoruichi sonrió y cogió la espada, se incorporó y apuntó a la chica con su propia arma. A pesar de todo Soi Fong no se movió y se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa algo burlona.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó divertida.- ¿Vas a matarme?

La punta de la espada se deslizó por su abdomen pasando por su pecho hasta acabar en el cuello de la chica y allí de un movimiento rápido y preciso Yoruichi cortó la tira que mantenía sujeto el traje de la capitana. Tiró la espada que quedó clavada en el suelo lejos de ellas y se colocó a horcajadas encima de la joven.

- No, algo mejor…- Contestó Yoruichi. Se inclinó sobre ella y le mordisqueó la oreja.- …Voy a jugar contigo.

Agarró el cuello roto del traje de la shinigami y estiró lentamente hacía abajo provocándole un escalofrío a la chica mientras poco a poco su cuerpo iba quedando al descubierto.

Ambas sonrieron antes de volver a besarse.

La ropa pronto quedó olvidada, igual que los problemas y preocupaciones, igual que el rencor y el dolor, pronto cada una se olvidó de todo ante el dulce sabor de los labios de la otra, ante el afán por descubrir el rincón más escondido y pequeño del cuerpo de su amante, pronto sólo importaba el roce de sus cuerpos, la calidez de sus pieles y el sabor de sus bocas.

* * *

Soi Fong se acabó de ajustar la cinta alrededor de la cintura y se fue a desclavar su Zamapakutou del suelo. Se giró para ver a la mujer que, un poco más allá, también se acababa de vestir en esos momentos.

- Te queda mucho mejor la ropa de Shinigami.

Comentó Soi Fong, mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo con un brillo de deseo y admiración en los ojos. Yoruichi se giró a verla mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta.

- Me gustaba más mi traje ajustado ¿A ti no? –Por la cara de la chica supo que ese traje también le gustaba.- Pero como eres así de bruta lo tuviste que romper...

- Tú también rompiste el mío.- Le recordó la morena.- Además, me ha sido fácil conseguir ropa nueva.

- ¿Ves? Ser capitana tiene sus ventajas.

El tono de Yoruichi era claramente burlesco y la actual capitana del segundo escuadrón le mandó una mirada de reproche. Sin embargo, como si se leyeran el pensamiento, ambas sonrieron a la vez y se fueron acercando mutuamente hasta que finalmente se encontraron en medio de la habitación. Yoruichi pasó los brazos por el cuello de Soi Fong y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla.

- No quiero que te vayas.- Susurró la pequeña, enterrando la cara entre sus pechos, aspirando ese aroma que le había envuelto durante toda la noche.- ...No te vayas, no otra vez...

- Ya verás que nos volveremos a ver.- Contestó Yoruichi, acariciándole el pelo como solía hacer.- Además, aun me quedan unos días por aquí...

- Sí.- Soi Fong se separó de ella con una sonrisa.- Es verdad.- Se colgó de su cuello para besarla rápidamente y luego se alejó.- ¡Vamos! disfrutemos de estos días, hoy hace sol, vayamos a pelear fuera.

Yoruichi parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

- ¡Seguro que no me ganas a una carrera!

* * *

Yoruichi se estiró de nuevo en su cuerpo de gato, bajó del árbol en que estaba y se reunió con los demás que esperaban en torno a una puerta que les conduciría de nuevo al mundo humano a través del Dangai.

Había estado esperando desde hacía algún tiempo pero ya se imaginaba que cierta abeja cabezota no aparecería por ahí para despedirse como era debido.

- ¡Es la hora!

El grito de Ukitake provocó un pequeño revuelo y todos los que tenían que cruzar la puerta se amontonaron alrededor de ésta, que comenzó a emitir un resplandor azulado. El gato negro se quedó algo rezagado, mirando alrededor pero cuando todos empezaron a cruzar la puerta no pudo más que resignarse y empezar a andar rumbo al mundo humano.

- Hasta pronto, Soi Fong.

La puerta se cerró una vez todos hubieron cruzado por ella y las personas que se habían reunido para despedir a los Ryoka se fueron yendo de ahí.

Cuando no quedaba nadie una figura apareció de un salto y se quedó mirando seriamente la imponente puerta.

- Hasta pronto, Yoruichi...sama.

Susurró Soi Fong, desapareciendo luego de un salto, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

- ¿Y qué tal por la Soul Society?

Un gato negro se giró para ver llegar a Urahara luciendo su típico gorro, con una botella de leche en una mano y un platito en la otra.

- Allí las cosas no cambian mucho…

- ¿Y las personas?

Yoruichi no contesto, se limitó a volver a mirar hacia el frente, alzando la vista al cielo que podía ver desde la terraza de la tienda. Acababa de llegar y sin embargo ya quería volver a irse de nuevo.

El tendedero dejó el plato en el suelo, abrió la botella y se dispuso a verter un poco de leche, sin embargo un sonoro 'puff' le hizo parar a mitad del camino. Alzó la vista y se encontró con una exuberante mujer de piel morena y largo pelo liliáceo que, desnuda, estaba sentada ahí donde hacía unos segundos descansaba el gato.

- Las personas siempre cambian…

Susurró la mujer y alargando el brazo le quitó la botella a Urahara, bebiendo directamente de ella. Tantos días con su forma original habían provocado que su forma felina le resultara incómoda. Paró de beber al escuchar una risita del hombre y se giró, mirándolo interrogante.

- Veo que Soi Fong está bien.- Comentó y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.- Y que me manda recuerdos.

- ¿Qué…?

Fue a preguntarle qué quería decir con eso pero algo llamó la atención de la mujer que se levantó de golpe, tirando la botella en el proceso que fue cogida por los pelos por el hombre del sombrero.

Yoruichi se quedó parada mirando la puerta de cristal que había un poco más lejos y en la que podía ver su reflejo. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y miró hacía abajo, encontrándose una marca muy familiar tatuada en su estómago.

Se rió. Simple y llanamente, le entró un ataque de risa y no podía parar de reírse. Se carcajeó de lo lindo ante la mirada asombrada de Urahara.

- Será… -Empezó a decir entre risas.- ¡Maldita abeja! –Rió.- Así que esto quería decir con que era suya…

Yoruichi se rió aun más fuerte y Urahra se puso de pie, mirándola con una ceja alzada, a pesar de que quedaba oculta por la sombra del sombrero.

- ¿Eres suya?

La mujer se rió aun más y luego volvió a mirar su reflejo, aquel Homonka grabado en su vientre le provocó una sonrisa. Acarició la marca con sus dedos y cerró los ojos.

- Eso parece.

* * *

Soi Fong siempre había sido una persona tímida que se tomaba muy en serio su cargo y desde cierto acontecimiento, además, se había vuelto una persona fría y arisca. Sin embargo las personas cambian, y ahora la máscara de frialdad había quedado olvidada, cambiada por una mirada nostálgica que se perdía en el cielo de la Soul Society, como esperando algo… o alguien.

La capitana del segundo escuadrón desenfundó su Zampakutou y la miró resplandecer bajo los rayos del sol.

- No dejaré que lo olvides.

Sonrió y volvió a guardar a Suzumebachi en su funda.

Algún día volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

**·FIN·**

* * *

**N. de Dark Tsubasa: **¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que estoy contenta con el resultado, aunque puede que hayan partes muy pastelosas y tal pero es que se tenía que ver la tensión entre estas dos, más que nada el resentimiento de Soi Fong y sus paranoias xk a pesar de todo le gusta Yo-chan.. digo, Yoruichi xD

Espero que no se me haya ido mucho la mano con estas dos, pero ya os digo que es muy difícil juntar dos personajes así donde el roce está más que claro... y es que se juntan y son un peligro, combustión espontánea, hacen ¡Pum! Y todo degenera... (Xk me pasará a menudo esto de que mis fics degeneren? XD) en serio que he intentado contenerlas ya k tampoco quería hacer un lemon ahí a piñón... y no llega ni a lime.. o si, no sé, pero creo k la cortinita del cambio de escena me ha quedado suficientemente sutil XDD

Weno uu)) fic dedicado enteramente a mi Yorucihi particular (Tifalock) por su paciencia ante mi lentitud escribiendo xDD Yo-chan, ven k te marcooo! XDD

Comentarios plis!!!!


End file.
